


The Dragon Prince: A new world

by TheFlyingPirate



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fan-made Season 4, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPirate/pseuds/TheFlyingPirate
Summary: The group just won the battle against Virens army of monster at the spire and the dragon queen woke back up to see her baby Zym being returned to her. Now it's time to build bridges across the rift between elves and human which existed for almost a thousand years. And nobody knows what Viren, Claudia and Aaravos are up too. Warning there are spoilers of Season 3 included in this fan fiction if you haven't watched it yet go ahead and watch it first(It's totally amazing)
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	1. Building bridges

The queen of the dragon just opened her eyes for the first time after ten days and lifted head majestically high up about the group of people just standing at the entrance of her lair. Everybody looking at her were staring at her with amazement in their eyes. After just a few seconds Zym started the squawk and flew close to his mother. She lowered her head to be level with the baby dragon now standing happily in front of her, when realization struck her, that the baby dragon was Zym, the dragon prince, her baby and she just managed to move a little closer to Zym who started to rub his head against his mother chin in joy and happiness.

After the heartwarming hug of her baby, she just managed to ask on question, “Is this a dream?”. At this question the group who was standing at the entrance to her lair both elves and humans walked up closer to her. Callum and Rayla looked each other in the eyes and grabbed their hands. The queen just looking at the whole group with amazed eyes, since she can’t believe what her eyes are seeing. At this moment Amaya hit Janais side to signal her to open up and grab her hand, she did so just a brief moment later. After this gesture the dragon queen was even more amazed up to the point that she started, to say: “I can’t believe it elves and humans are here, and they’ve brought back my baby. My love and my hope.”

Zym flown over back to Callum, Rayla and Ezran. And they were just standing there for a moment trying to take in the moment. When the dragon queen spoke up again: “This could very well be the beginning of new times for all of Xadia, a new era of harmony and peace between humans and elves, were we all can live together once more”. After these heartwarming words Callum turned to Rayla and slowly closed the distance between their lips, they kept kissing for what felt like an eternity, they just separated their lips to catch a breath when Callum whispered to Rayla, “I love you”. She just replied with “I love you too, my human prince”. It was until Ezran poked Callum in the side when they both realized that they were still surrounded by their friends, family, allies and even the dragon queen when suddenly both of their cheeks turned 3 shades of red darker.

Everybody was now quiet, to not make this moment even more awkward for them, that is at least until Amaya started to walk towards Callum and Rayla. Rayla trying to hide her face again, this time from everybody not just Ezran, so nobody could see how awkward she felt. Callum opened his mouth to try to explain the situation to Amaya when she suddenly came in to hug both of them.

After a few second she broke the hug and signed, “you two should now that I am so happy for the both of you, and Rayla I’m sorry for how I judged you, how I judged all of the elves, you two have opened my eyes, that maybe we can live and fight together to protect those who we love.” After this speech from his aunt Callums eyes started to form tears of happiness. “What did she say?”, Rayla asked not sure what to make of Callums reaction. Before Callum could answer her Gren stepped forward and explained to Rayla what Amaya just signed to Callum.

After hearing these words Rayla pulled Callum deep into another hug. After their hug the dragon queen moved her head down to Callum and Rayla and said, “I can’t believe the I’m seeing this elves and humans together in friendship and love this must be a miracle I never believed this would be possible”.

Rayla just answered, “Just two months ago I wouldn’t either but then I met Callum he showed me that humans can be nice, caring, overall good and full of miracles he keeps challenging what I thought was impossible.”

“What do you mean by this”, the dragon queen asked curiously.

Rayla replied in an instant, “This human is connected to the sky arcanum, he can do sky magic.”

The dragon queens now turned her head towards Callum and speaks, “Is that so, would you honor me in showing me some, I can’t totally believe it yet.

Callum took a small step back and started to slowly draw the rune for the wind spell Aspiro. The air around the rune started to glow and Callum released the spell with Aspiro.

The eyes of the dragon queen went wide and she said, “in my whole life I have never seen a human doing primal magic before”

Callum started to reply, “I was told it was impossible by many people but I once did primal magic using a primal stone to save Rayla, Ez and Zym from shadow wolves, cast by Claudia a dark mage, and somehow it felt right. And after we reached the moon nexus on our trip to Xadia I had to break the primal stone to rescue Zym and I thought that was it I wouldn’t be able to do magic again. Then right before we crossed the border of Xadia I’ve fallen sick after I saved Rayla and a dragon using something I wasn’t proud of, one dark magic spell. I had a fever dream were the darkness tried to lure me in, but I refused. And after another while in this dream I started to understand the sky arcanum, after I woke up, I was able to do magic again.”

After this long story the dragon queen looked at Callum trying to make sense of it all and said, “Maybe if more humans could learn to do primal magic, they too would stop to use dark magic, and Xadia could become one again. After all what happened today I think it is time to allow some humans to come to Xadia and maybe learn to forge a connection to an arcanum, I know there will be some resistance among some in Xadia but I think we’ve been having this needless battle for long enough.

As a thank you for opening my eyes and showing me that humans can be good I’ve now decided that everybody who is here today, who fought to reunite me with my baby Zym, should be allowed to stay in Xadia and should also know if they want to go back to the other side of the breach that they will always be welcome here, as long as they’ve sworn off dark magic. And you two”, she looked at Callum and Rayla, “Let me tell you it would be an honor to me if you would decide to stay here at the spire with me as my new dragon guard and for the human, oh I am sorry what is your name?” she asked. “Callum and this is Rayla and my brother Ezran” he replied. “So Callum it would be an honor to me if you stay here and study sky magic.”

Callums eyes widened, but he had to turn his face to Ezran and Rayla looking at them not sure what to say.

When Ezran finally spoke up, “It’s okay Callum I will be fine, and after all I can come visit.”

Callum turned his face back to the dragon queen and answered, “It would be my honor to stay here and learn more sky magic.”

After Callum accepting the offer from the dragon queen, Amaya signed something to the dragon queen which Gren translated, “Your highness I would like to request to stay here with my nephew at least for a little while. And I would also be honored to learn more about the people living on this side of the breach to understand them better and maybe even further the relations between our people.”

The dragon queen turned her head closer to Amaya and replied with, “It would be an honor having you here.”

With that said she turned to Ezran and said, “My most humble apologies you’ve shown me that I was wrong sending Assassins after you. You showed me how humans can be kind and caring, and you risked it all and left everything behind to return my baby Azymondias to me, I can’t tell you how sorry I am. Let me offer you a stay here as well”

Ezran was thinking of what to say but after a few moments he replied with “Thank you so much, and I accept your apology, but I have to refuse I’m needed most in Katolis now as their king, but I got one small request, would it be okay if you would have a place for me to stay when I visit Callum, Rayla, Zym and my Aunt.”

The dragon happily replied, “So young, but so wise and grown up, of course after what you did to get my baby back to me you can always consider yourself welcome here in my lair.”

Ezran just replied with a simple but kind, “Thank you”.

The dragon raised her head again and addressed the whole group now, “I hope today is the beginning of peace amongst us it might be a still a hard way, but these young people made the hardest step and they set things in motion for a new era of peace. As I said before I invite every one of you to stay in Xadia or to come back whenever you want.”

After this speech from the dragon queen, Ezran spoke up again addressing the whole crowd as well, “I as well want to invite every elf and dragon who wants to visit or make Katolis their home, to come and do so.”

After Ezran was done queen Anya made a step forward and announced the same applies to Duren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it the beginning of my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and are as excited as I am to figure out what is going to happen next. I'm sorry that this chapter might not be so exciting but come on they just one a massive battle give them some time, they deserve it, and furthermore we still need to discover what happens to Aaravos, Viren and Claudia


	2. Goodbye, for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group will split up again both with their responsibilities and on the mission to make sure that peace lasts, as well as some insights into Virens future plans.

The whole group decided to stay right here in Xadia by the spire for a night to rest before most of them will start their journey home. It gives them time to do both, rest and say goodbye or would it more be like a see you soon, since they would be allowed to come and visit whenever they want. On this day Callum, Rayla, Zym and Amaya decided to spend a lot of time with the young king Ezran, who would be heading back to Katolis here soon to clean up the mess Viren left it in. It will be a lot of hard work, but he has Corvus and Soren on his side both pledging to protect him and that’s for Corvus at least being a good advisor. Most of the time the group just sited quietly together not doing much, but occasionally one started a conversation, they ended up laughing most of the remembering what happened during the last weeks and how things would change now.

Well that was for a while until sometimes during the evening a moon shadow elf climbed up the spire asking everyone he could see if they’ve known where Rayla was. After him getting closer to the group Rayla recognized his voice. She slowly stood up and turned her head towards the voice and just said, “Ethari is this you”

After these words Ethari turned around to face her and looked into her eyes now filled with tears. She runs to him and he opens his arms ready to hug her. At this Callum also stood up and makes his way towards Ethari. Rayla now in Etharis arms asks, “What are you doing here, not that I’m complaining but why are you here”.

He just replied with, “Well I knew you were heading to the spire and I was thinking about what you said, when we received the message that the dragon prince has been returned and that humans helped defend the queen against an army of monsters, and to be honest I was worried about you, well I know you would be alive because your flower is still floating but I wasn’t sure if you’ve gotten hurt or anything like that so that’s why I decided to come here as quick as I could to see if you’re doing fine.”

Rayla eyes still wet from her own tears of joy just said a simple, “Thank you”.

It was then when Etharis eyes meet Callums and he said, “It’s good to see you again Callum even though we’ve met brief before, it’s good to see your alright too.”

Callum happily responded, “It’s good to see you too”. It was then when Ethari slowly let go of the hug with Rayla and she walked back over to Callum still with tears in her eyes. Callum puts his hand onto her head slowly turning it to face him and uses the other hand to wipe away her tears.

After this Ethari asked a question to them, “Is it okay if I stay for a while, I missed you Rayla and I would like to her some of the stories of your trip to the human kingdoms and how you returned the dragon prince back to his mother”

Rayla just nodded and gestured him to the rest of the group sitting around in a circle. After they walked over to them Rayla started to interduce Ethari to everybody, “Ethari this is Ezran he is the new king of Katolis and this is Amaya, Ezran and Callums Aunt, and Zym of course the dragon prince, and you already know this goofy human, this is my boyfriend Callum.” Just as she said these words, she realized she had never told Ethari about there relationship and how it progressed since they last met him. Her cheeks turned red in an instant and she was feeling a little ashamed, but just before she could turn her head away Callum placed his hand on her shoulder. His touch relaxed her a little bit and she felt a lot less tense than before.

Ethari started to look kinda strange at Callum like he’s trying to see his motivation and his true hearth, but after just a few moments he spoke up and said, “Callum I haven’t known you that long but I think and I hope that you and Rayla will be happy together.”

Callum was just standing there his arm still around a slightly more relived Rayla replied with saying, “Thank you, this means a lot to me and Rayla”. And it did since Ethari and Runaan were almost like second parents to Rayla, and for Ethari to be happy for them and not judging this would make it easier for them.

After a moment of silence, Ethari spoke up and said, “Now it would be nice if you could tell us the story what has happened to you during your trip.” At this statement Amaya signed to Callum, “I’m curious two there must have been a lot that happened since you left the castle”, to their surprise even Ezran was now curious as he said, “Yeah what happened between when I left and when I came back, I know you two are a couple now but how did that came to happen”.

So they were sitting together and Rayla and Callum told the whole story of how they ended up here, of how they found the egg, then dropped it, went up the cursed caldera to find a miracle healer, Callum falling sick close to the border after performing dark magic to save a dragon and Rayla and him forging a connection to the Sky Arcanum, it was at this moment when Ethari interrupted them for the first and only time during the whole story just to make sure he heard them correctly, “So you are trying to say Callum a human, connected to the sky” Callum just replied drawing an Aspiro rune and blowing a little bit of wind Etharis face. Ethari just looked at Rayla and said, “Wow a human mage I thought this was impossible, you definitely made a good catch with him”.

After this short interruption they continued with the story, how they crossed the border, their encounter with Sol Regem, Their trip to Raylas home, them meeting a skywing elf who wanted to kidnap Zym, their stop at the Oasis and how Rayla kissed Callum, and a day later how Callum kissed Rayla after saving the before mentioned Skywing elf, and then the battle here at the spire. All of them were laughing and having a great time that night.

* * *

After Viren woke up just a day ago, thanks to Claudia using dark magic to bring him back from the death was still a little bit in pain, but the important thing is he was alive, he was still wondering what Aaravos was doing with the cocoon, created by the bug creature he used to communicate with him. Claudia was still there with Viren watching over him when she asked, “What are we going to do now”.

Viren answered with saying, “Wait until whatever is in this cocoon gets released, and then form a new army to take down Xadia, we need the power of the dragon prince to make sure humanity has a chance of survival.” Claudia just replied with, “the last days seem peaceful maybe it’s over”.

At these words Viren screamed at Claudia, “NO, they want us to feel save to stab us in the back once we let our guard down” Claudia was not totally sure if she should believe what her father is saying, but then she thinks, he is the only family she got left, her mother ran away, Soren betrayed them and helped the filthy elves and now… she couldn’t lose her father too and said, “Maybe you’re right, we must take down this dragon that’s the only way we can be sure that humanity will survive”

* * *

It was the next morning everybody woke up early since the people who are leaving now have a long trip before them and the few of them who are staying behind want to have the opportunity to say good bye or see you soon before they left.

Callum got up particular early this morning just to spend a little more time with Ezran. As a matter of fact, he was even awake before Rayla, which is unusual even though it was only by about five minute or so. Callum walked to main hall of the dragon’s lair and sit down on the stairs close to the entrance to where the dragon queen and now Zym were sleeping.

He was sitting there for a couple minutes alone until Rayla who also just woke up joined him saying, “It unusual for you to be up so early, are you okay?”

Callum nodded and replied, “I’m okay, it’s just Ezran I already miss him again, after he told us what happened in Katolis I’m also a little worried that it will take him a while to get things back to normal.”

Rayla listened to him and just replied, “You don’t need to worry we will see him soon again and after all he has Corvus and Soren, by his side they will watch over him and make sure he’ll be fine”

Callum looked at Rayla and pulled her in to a hug. He also used this opportunity to whisper something into Raylas ear, “Thank you, for being here”.

Rayla whispered back, “always”.

They both were hugging each other until they slightly pulled a part looking each other in the eyes. After a few seconds they closed the distance between their lips and kissed each other. It must have been minutes but eventually they pulled apart again and both just saying in perfect harmony, “I love you”.

What they didn’t realized is that by then Ezran entered the room and was looking at them. He just said, “I am so happy for you two”.

Rayla and Callum were both a little shocked by hearing his voice and their cheeks turned red. Callum turned his head towards Ezran and slowly got up to hug his brother he knows they would leave here within the next couple minutes since he is already packed and both Corvus and Soren were standing next to him.

He pulled him in a hug and says, “Ezran, I will see you soon and we’ll both share some jelly tarts, deal?”

He simply answered, “of course, I can’t wait to see you and Rayla again here soon”.

Callum stood up and walked over to Soren and Corvus and just said, “Watch out him please”. Both of them answered, “Yes of course we will”.

After this Rayla stood up and hugged Ezran saying a simple but kind and caring, “I will see you soon”. To which he replied with a simple nod and saying, “I can’t wait for it.”

Ezran now said, “there is only one person missing now and that is Aunt Amaya”.

As he said that Aunt Amaya came running toward him and giving him a big hug sining that she will miss him and see him soon.

After this Ezran, Corvus and Soren, departed heading for Katolis. They were able to ride all the way on a dragon so they would make it in one to the border, from there on they would have to walk since just because there is peace now doesn’t mean everybody knows about it yet and they might not take it too lightly on a dragon flying to the capitol of Katolis.

A few minutes after they left Ethari move up to Rayla and hugged her again and saying, “It was nice seeing you again, Rayla”.

Rayla just responded, “Thank you for coming, Ethari, I missed you”. Ethari starts to look to Callum and to his surprise he hugged Callum as well, “It was nice seeing you too again, I hope we will meet plenty more times”.

Callum just nodded and said, “So do I”. And with that final goodbye he left. Now Rayla, Callum, Aunt Amaya and Gren were here with Ibis, Zym and the Dragon Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I am so happy that I was able to finish another chapter today and to get the story rolling, Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Doubts

After Ezran and the others left to return back home Rayla and Callum decided to climb up the spire to the platform at the top again were both of them just sat down next to each other. Rayla put her head on Callums chest and closed her eyes for a while, she was enjoying the moment, but also wanted to stay close to Callum so he wouldn’t worry about Ezran too much.

It must have been at least a couple minutes until Callum spoke up and said, “Thank you so much Rayla, for being here right now”

Rayla turned her head a little now looking up into Callums eyes when she said, “I know this must be hard for you, I mean Ezran going back home again without you, but remember he is with so many great people and he is a good kid, I am sure he’ll be fine.”

Callum was quiet for a couple seconds thinking about what to say when he finally replied, “I know he’ll be fine, he grew up so much during the last couple weeks, but I still worry about him, even though he is king now he will always be my little brother as well, I will always worry up his wellbeing.”

“Ezran is very lucky to have a brother like you”, she replied. A couple of seconds went by until Rayla added, “And I am very lucky to have you in my life as well”. She was now smiling at Callum, her cheeks just getting a little red when she said that.

Callum now locked his eyes with and whispered, “So am I, Rayla, us meeting is the best thing that ever happened to me.” After a small break to catch his breath he continued on with, “Rayla, figured out that my father died that night I thought Ezran would be the only one I had left, but now I’ve got you as well, I can’t tell you how much I love you, Rayla. You are a part of my family now.”

It was this last sentence which really got to Rayla, she already known that he loved him, and that she loved him as well, but being considered part of his family already, that was a lot for her to take in. She slowly lifted her head of his chest, not knowing what to say back. She looked him in his eyes and closed the distance between their lips.

Neither of them wanted to let go when after a little while Ibis showed up at the top and coughed to get their attention. Both of them were a little surprised by him and started looking at him slightly embarrassed. When he started to speak up: “Callum, you asked me to teach you Manus, Pluma, Voltantus, but since you’ve already seemed to have figured out most of it, I got another offer for you.”

Callum looked at him and replied, “Okay I’m listening”

Ibis continued on with: “You are the first human I have ever heard of who uses sky magic and you even learned a spell most sky mages take years, if they even learn it at all. What I want to say with this I think you are destined to learn magic and it would be an honor if I could teach you as much as I can about sky magic.”

Callum eyes turned wide at his suggestion. He looked at Rayla for a second and then turned his head back to Ibis and answered, “Thank you so much, it would be an honor if you would be my teacher.”

“Great, we will start tomorrow morning at sunrise with your first lesson right here, be on time.”, after a few seconds Ibis added “I leave you two to your self now”

Both of them were sitting there quietly for a couple of minutes when Callum had an idea, his eyes started to twinkle and Rayla asked him: “Why so excited, human prince”

“I’ll be right back, stay right here” he replied, and with this he was of and he seemed to run down the stairs. At first Rayla was a little confused why he would rush off so quickly, but she got her answer just about two minutes later when he returned with his sketchbook and sat right back down next to her opening a new page.

“What are you going to draw?” Rayla asked curiously.

“You’ll see soon enough.”, he replied and with that he started of with the first couple of lines.

Rayla was watching him closely trying to guess what he was drawing. It didn’t take him to long until it was obvious there were three people in there and a baby dragon. It was Him, Rayla, Ezran and the adorable little Zym. Him and Rayla were sitting close to each other, holding hands, right here on the top of the spire. Right behind them was standing Ezran now with a crown on his head and the adorable Zym in his hand.

“It’s so beautiful!”, Rayla said.

He nodded and simply replied, “Our family”

And at this Rayla was putting her head into Callums chest and both of them were sitting like that enjoying each other’s company for the next while.

* * *

Claudia was walking out of there hiding spot, to get some fresh water for her father. When she suddenly heard someone walking by. It was a group of sunfire elves discussing the events of the last couple days. Claudia immediately hid behind some bushes and just listened in.

“It’s unbelievable, that a group of humans helped us defend the dragon queen and her son” One said.

“Yeah right, if you would’ve told me that just a week ago, I would’ve called you totally crazy, but now, things seem to change. The dragon queen even allowed some humans to return back to Xadia, and both the king of Katolis and the queen of Duren allowed elves and dragons into their kingdoms. Call me mad but I am even considered visiting, seeing the other side of the border.” Another one added.

The first one replied back, “Yeah I got to admit I’m kinda curious too. But I want their to just wait a little while see how thing progress, I mean I’m sure there are still some people in those kingdoms which wouldn’t take it to easy seeing elves after this long, let’s call it discrepancy we had.”

“Yeah you’re right, but if they would let’s say ban dark magic I would totally want to visit and see these lands with my own eyes.”, the other one replied but was interrupted by a noise in the bushes. “Hey anyone here” he asked.

Claudia was afraid and made it back hasty but quietly to the place where their father was hiding, but not before she has been seen by the two sun fire elves who demanded that she should stop.

Claudia ignored the demand and ran as fast as she could to a new hiding place, it wasn’t long until the two sunfire elves decided to give up following here and to inform the dragon queen instead of what they have seen.

With her escaping and now being save back in their hideout, Viren asked Claudia, “Do you have the water?”

Claudia shocked her head and said, “No, I was spotted by some sunfire elves, but got away.” She took a small break until she continued, “We should leave soon, no doubt they be looking for us now”

Viren was just sitting there and answered, “Yeah, ok we’ll leave as soon as what ever is in this cocoon is done.”

Claudia sit down on the other side of the cave, thinking about what the sunfire elves were talking about, how peace might be possible, she was considering that maybe they wouldn’t have to do all this maybe the fight is over, until she remembered the last thing they said, that thing with the ban on dark magic. Her mind was struggling, was this maybe the right thing, but on the other hand taking this away from humanity would make them suffer, those elves must be arrogant to think we would give up dark magic she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far I really hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, I tried to incorporate the feedback I got about formatting my text and hope it is at least a little easier to read this time. I always appreciate feedback to help both me becoming a better writer and make my story easier to read/better, so thank you very much


	4. It's not over yet

It was almost midday now and Rayla and Callum were still sitting at the top of the spire. Both of them were just looking out enjoying both the view and each other’s company. They probably would have sited there the whole day if it wouldn’t have been for Amaya and Gren, who walked up to were they were sitting. “Aren’t you two hungry? Launch is almost ready, why aren’t you two coming down”, Amaya signed, and Gwen translated.

Callum and Rayla were caught a little of guard by them, but after a few seconds Callum responded, “We’ll be right there.” Callum extended his hand to Rayla which she grabbed and they both stood up, Amaya and Gwen were still waiting for them at the stairs. Rayla and Callum caught up to them and they all for went down the stairs together.

The couple steps were kinda quiet but after just a few moments Amaya signed, “So did you two had a good morning up there.”

Callum replied while looking at Rayla, “I would say so”

Rayla smiled and added, “Definitely”

“That’s great, I’m so glad that you two are happy together”, Amaya signed while smiling at both of them. “And Rayla I want to let you know that I’m really glad that you stand by Callums side, you seem to be a really kind, caring and strong person” she added.

Rayla was a little blushing after Gwen translated what Aunt Amaya said. “Thank you, it means a lot to me that you are saying this”, was all she managed to say.

They continued walking downstairs until they reached the entrance to the main hall. There was a makeshift table in the middle of the room with 4 chairs around it. There were a couple of different Xadian fruits on the table as well as some bread and some jelly tarts the baker left for them before returning to Katolis.

Rayla and Callum were walking over to one side of the table and Amaya and Gwen to the other, they all sat down when Amaya signed, “dig in”

Rayla was surprised to see the selection it wasn’t much, but surely a lot more than they were used to having while on the road. She wasn’t sure were to start, when Callum finally asked her, “Is everything alright, you haven’t eaten yet”

“I’m fine, I just don’t know where to start, I mean everything looks so good, even the, how did you call it in Katolis, the bread, it looks different like it’s a lot softer and fluffier.” Rayla answered.

“That’s because it’s supposed to be like that, not that hard and Weapons Grade how my Aunt would call it”, he replied, “I know what you could start with try one of these” and with that being said Callum handed Rayla a Jelly Tart.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“It’s called a Jelly Tart, you know it’s Ezrans favorite, if I recall correctly, he even offered you one when you first met him” Callum answered.

“Ahh yeah I remember, he had them when I pulled open that painting, door thingy in the castle, okay I guess I try one” She said and grabbed the Jelly Tart, which Callum offered him and took a small bite of it. “It’s amazing, Callum” was all she mentioned to say.

“I thought you might like them; they are sweet just as you are Rayla” said Callum with a little bit of a flirty voice.

“Yeah, I do, sappy prince” she answered. “Now I got something you must try”, she said grabbed one of the Xadian fruit that looked kinda like an Orange but about the size of a strawberry, “they are called Sun Berries.”

“Okay why not” and with this he took the fruit and took a bite of it. Callum breath was taken by the fruit, it was sweet but not too much, sour but just to the right amount. He now looked at Rayla and wasn’t able to form any words, but he didn’t have to, his face already said everything about the taste of this fruit.”

“You really seem to like it, don’t you” Rayla teased while giving a soft bump into his side.

Callum responded with an amazed, “I definitely do”

The four of them continued to eat together, with Rayla trying all the human food they had to offer and the others trying a variety of the Xadian food. They were almost finished eating when Zym walked over seemingly feeling left out by the group.

Rayla saw the baby dragon and picked him up and sat him in her lap saying, “Oh you want to join us little one, here you go.” Zym happily chirped after Rayla picked her up. He was looking at some of the Xadian fruits when Rayla asked him, “Do you want any?”

Zym chirped again and Rayla grabbed some moon berries from a bowl on the table to give them to the little dragon. Zym ate them and now was looking up happily at Rayla. Everybody around the table started to laugh at how adorable, the baby dragon looked at her.

But the fun times spend together soon where interrupted by two sun fire elves, who just entered the main hall, they were a little out of breath, since they have seemed to run up all the stairs of the spire to make it up there as quickly as possible.

Both Rayla and Callum stood up and asked if they where okay, since they both recognized the two of them from the battle, they just fought together a couple of days ago against Viren.

It took them another moment but after taking a couple breaths one of them said, “We saw somebody hiding in the bushes, down close to the spire. A Young Women wearing, black and having black hair with a little magenta hue in it”

Now even Amaya stood up and she signed, “That must be Claudia, Virens daughter, but what is she still doing here?”

“We don’t know she ran away once she realized we saw here like she was trying to hide something”, the other sun fire elf now being able to speak again after catching another breath.

“We must find her, who knows what she is up to, but it could be really dangerous for all of us” Callum said. After a quick breath he added, “Especially now that her father is …”

Rayla walked up to Callum putting her hand on his shoulder, she knew how hard this must be for Callum after all he had known her since they both where children, and then she betrayed them and tried to trick them, just to get Zym. She knew how he felt back then.

One of the sunfire elves now added, we already started to have the whole area searched we will find them, so they won’t be able to do any more harm.

Raylas hand seems to comfort him at least a little bit. So, after a moment he was able to add, “Do not underestimate her she can be really dangerous, she studied dark magic with her father for ages, just be careful.”

Both of the sun fire elves just nodded and started to head back down to join the search.

The four of them where started to sit back down, but this time nobody talked all of them where anxious and didn’t know of anything to say.

After a few moment Callum stood up and left the main hall without saying a word, he walked up to the top of the spire, thinking he needed some time alone after all of this.

Rayla waited just a few seconds before getting up as well and saying to Amaya, “I gonna check if he is doing okay”

She went up the spire to see Callum sit at the edge where both of them where sitting this morning. She slowly moved up to him sitting down next to him. Not saying anything.

After just a few seconds he put his head on Raylas chest and saying with tears in his eyes, “I thought this whole thing would be over”

Rayla not wanting to hurt him more just said a simple, “I know and so did I”

Callum as just sitting there with tears in his eyes and his head in Raylas for a couple more minutes until he managed to say a little more, “Rayla I love you, and when you pushed yourself and Viren down this cliff for a second a I thought I had lost you forever, I couldn’t go over this again, Please let this whole thing be over soon”

“Callum I love you too and I couldn’t imagine a life without you anymore, I will always be with you no matter what” she promised him.

Saying this seemed to have comforted Callum at least a little since he no longer had tears in his eyes and was now looking Rayla directly in the eyes, closing the distance between their lips a couple seconds later.

Both of them were sitting there a couple more minutes when Rayla asked, “So do you want to go back inside, your Aunt must be worried”

He just nodded, and both slowly got up and walked back down the stairs to the main hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it, Don't you worry the next chapter will be out here soon and will have at least something about Ezran in it.


	5. Sunset

Ezran, Corvus, Soren, Opeli and The Baker where flying on dragons for the whole day, with just about two hours of sun light left they decided to setup camp right before the border between Xadia and Katolis. They landed about a quarter of the mile away from where Viren just a couple days early created a passing of the lava stream by using dark magic. As they dismounted the dragons who flew them all this way Ezran thanked them for helping them getting so far.

After the group was done setting up their camp for the night, they still had a little while left before the sun was going to set, so they decided to come together and talk for a while. It was Ezran who spoke up first, “How do you guys think, they are doing?”

“Probably just fine” said Soren, “don’t worry Ezran.”

“I’m not worried” Ezran replied, “I just miss them a little already, that’s all, I can’t wait to see them again.”

“If you want you can write them as soon as we are back in the Castle” Opeli suggested, “they must miss you too and might even be a little worried, with the mess, in which Viren left things at the castle.”

“That’s a great idea, I just hope there is not that much mail to go over again first…” Ezran said while chuckling a little.

“I am sure their won’t we have only been gone about a week and we should be back in two to three days if everything goes according to plan” Opeli replied.

“Change of subject” said Soren, “What do you guys think about Callum being together with Rayla, not that you get any wired ideas, I am more than happy for them, but I still think it’s kinda strange”

“Yeah” Ezran said while giggling a little “I was totally surprised when I first found out, I still think they make a pretty good couple, they really care for them, and I got to say by now I would even consider Rayla a part of my family, so I can’t be happier for them.”

“I am just a little worried how people back in Katolis would react when they figure out that their prince is dating an elf, I can’t wait to see all those surprised faces”, said the baker while eating a Jelly Tart.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since Callum and Rayla had lunch and their mood was already way better again yet both of them still worried what Claudias plans where, they came to the conclusion that there was nothing they could do right now and should just continue having a good time together, after all they were together and that was all that really mattered to them right now.

They were sitting next to each other on the stairs leading from the main hall to the place where the dragon queen sleeps holding hands and just being close. They were quiet for a while until Rayla whispered “Callum?”

He replied with a quiet, “Yeah Rayla”

“I’ve just been wondering”, she said, “Now with us being, you know, …”

“a couple” he inserted.

“Yeah, a couple what do you think about having a …” she was stuttering a little bit, “date together”

Without even thinking he immediately replied with, “I would love to, do you have anything particular in mind”

Now a little more relaxed since Callum seems to genuinely be excited she replied with, “There is this bay nearby, called the Moon Bay, It’s a marvelous place especially during a full moon which we’ll have in just two days, so I thought maybe we could you know just go there together have some food and enjoy the scenery.”

“This sound amazing, I would love to” he replied, “So that is the day after tomorrow, good it’s a date then”

“Great I can’t wait to show it to you it’s so beautiful” she said, “and bring your sketchbook, you’ll gonna need it”

“Ok I’ll make sure I will, but now I have to ask you a question” he said with a little flirty tone in his voice.

“Okay, go on, flirty prince”, she said slightly teasing him.

He took a quick breath and then asked, “Rayla do you want to see the sunset with me”

Rayla extend her hand to Callum signaling him to grab it and said, “There is nothing more I want to do right now, lead the way”

Callum grabbed her hand they both made their way to the top of spire and sited down next to each other at the center. It was a beautiful evening the sun colored the whole sky orange.

They were sitting like that for a couple of minutes just enjoy the sun, with Raylas head on Callums chest and him brushing her hair carefully not to hit her horns.

And just as the sun was about to finally sat Rayla lifted her head of Callums chest and but her hand on his cheek slowly turning his head so he would face hers. She looked him directly into the eyes and moving closer to a point that their lips almost touched, and they could feel both of their breaths on each other’s lips.

Callum was staring right into her beautiful eyes, and the suns reflection in them, that he thought somehow, she has become even more beautiful. Callum slowly closed the gap between their lips. Her lips were still slightly tasting like Jelly Tarts.

When after a couple of moments, they broke the kiss, the sun has already sat and they were still really close to each other, “This was amazing”, was all Callum was able to say.

Rayla who is out of breath replied with, “I love you” after a few breaths she added, “more than anything in the whole world”

Equally out of breath Callum said, “I love you too, I can’t imagine life without you anymore, I love you so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading, I've been able to do two chapters again today. And I can't wait to write the next chapter where Callum will start his training as a mage and who knows maybe we'll find out a little more about Claudia, Viren and Aaravos until then I hoped you enjoyed reading my newest chapter


	6. A coin

Viren was alone with the cocoon in the cave, since Claudia been checking quite frequently the outsides to make sure that they would not get find. It was boring with nothing really to do this morning he just rolled a single coin from purse across his fingers, when suddenly he heard a sound coming from the cocoon, it was a cracking sound. He was so surprised by it that he dropped the coin on the floor and now staring at the cocoon he totally forgot about it. He got up and walked up to it when it broke open completely.

There was an elf inside, a star touch elf to be more precise.

Viren recognized him as being Aaravos. He extended his arm to touch him when soundly Aaravos eyes opened and he grabbed Virens arm.

“So, we meet again, you are looking good for someone who has just fallen from the top of the spire” Aaravos said quietly.

“I guess so” was all Viren was able to respond.

After this moment Claudia has anxiously returned from surveying the area and panicky said, “We must leave, …” After these words she has seen the elf holding on to his fathers arm and added, “Who is this?”, while preparing a spell to attack the elf.

“This is Aaravos, he is our friend”, Viren looked at his daughter while saying these words.

Aaravos just stepped forward and simply said, “I’m here to serve you”

Claudia now not getting an attack ready anymore asked, “Why would you, you’re an elf?”

He simply replied with, “Let’s say it like that our goals are intertwined, we both have common enemies”

“And what would your goals be”, Claudia asked

“Revenge” was all Aaravos said.

After a brief moment thinking of all that just happened Claudia remembered why she was rushing back and resumed, “Anyways we must leave, now, the elves are coming really close now”

After this being said the three of the hastily left the cave they were hiding in and ran towards a thicker forest to get as far away as possible from the cave.

They made their escape not a moment too soon, because just about three minutes after they left a group of sun fire elves discovered the cave. They were searching the whole cave, until the leader of the group Janai spotted something sparking laying on the ground. She slowly picked the golden coin up, and turned it to see each of the sides, when suddenly she sees a face, a face in utter fear looking out of the coin.

She was completely shocked and frozen in spot when she sees the terror in this face’s eyes.

After a few seconds another member of their party was asking, “Janai, is everything okay?”

Janai still being shocked by what she found, she stutteringly answered, “we got to get this to the dragon queen as soon as possible!”

And whit that being said the sunfire elves, immediately started to rush back to the spire.

* * *

It was still early this morning, but Rayla was already up, not being able to sleep any longer she was just sitting up and thinking about all the things what happened during last couple days, when her mind reached Callum after a few moments she couldn’t help but smile. He was so kind, caring, brave and smart, was what she thought when she heard his voice quietly.

“Rayla, are you awake”, he softly spoke, not to waking her up if she wasn’t, from the entrance to the room where she was sleeping.

She just replied, “Yeah I am, you can come in”

Callum made his way over to where Rayla was sitting and sat down, right next to her. “I can’t sleep anymore” he said.

“Neither can I” she replied, “just thinking too much”.

“What are you thinking of?” he asked.

Even though it was still dark he was able to feel that Rayla was blushing from his question as she nervously replied, “Well a lot of things, what happened during the last days, all these things and mostly about us”

Now his interest was piqued so he teasingly asked, “What about us?”

“Well just about how you mean to me, how I want us to be together forever” she answered.

“Rayla, I love you and I will be with you, always”, was all he managed to say to her before she pulled him into a deep kiss, at the beginning he was just a little surprised, but that feeling went by quickly and he melted in her, putting his hands on her back and neck pulling them even closer together. He wished this feeling could last forever, but the suddenly where interrupted by a loud noise coming from the main hall.

Rayla and Callum jumped up and ran right to the main hall, when they saw Janai, she was still had the expression in her face like she has seen something terrible. Rayla asked her, “Janai what happened?”

Out of breath she answered, “Rayla, it’s terrible”, she was pulling the coin she has found in the cave out of her pocket and held it out to Rayla, “see, I found this in a cave not far from here”

“What’s so bad about it it’s just a coi…” it was then that she saw the face, a face she recognized, her eyes went wide in shock and tears formed around here eyes not totally sure what has happened.

Callum saw the shock in his girlfriend’s face and asked concerned, “Rayla, what’s going on, what is up with this coin”

She took it out of Janais hand turned to Callum showed him the coin and simply said, “It’s Runaan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my newest chapter and are excited to figure out how they will save Runaan from his coin prision and also what Viren, Claudia and Aaravos come up with.


	7. Back from the dead

After Rayla told Callum what was up with the coin, he started to understand Raylas reaction, he looked closely at her, seeing tears in forming in her eyes, he extended his hands and whipped them off, and speaking with his most comforting noise, “We’ll save him, I know that we will”

Rayla still being shocked but at least a little more relaxed simply said, “Thank you, Callum”, and she hugged him afterwards.

“Not wanting to disturb anything, but I thought maybe the dragon queen would know a way of helping him”, Janai said.

It was when Janai said that that both Amaya and Gwen came up still have a sleep walking to them, asking if anything has happened here.

Callum replied, “We found something, or should it more be someone”

“Who did you find?” Amaya asked, “Claudia?”

“No, no not Claudia, but a close friend to Rayla trapped in a coin by some sort of Magic”, Callum replied, “We were hoping the dragon queen might now how to save him.”

It was when Callum said these words that they heard a roar coming out of the queen’s lair and an excited Zym coming up to Rayla seemingly pulling her into the Liar.

So, the group followed them, and they saw the queen already being all awake by what was going on outside. She raised her voice speaking, “Show me the coin”

Rayla followed her instruction without any second thoughts and presented her the coin.

“I haven’t seen this kind of spell for centuries; it traps the victims in coins.” The queen replied.

“Can you help him”, Rayla asked with tears forming in her eyes.

“I might”, the queen said, “depending how long he was trapped in there, you know the spell slowly drains all magical energy from its victim until nothing left of them” After taking a quick breath she added, “place the coin on the floor and take a few steps back”

Rayla did so placing the coin on the floor and walking a couple steps back, to where Callum was standing.

Once she was close to him, he whispered, “everything is going to be already”

The dragon queen started to release a loud roar and soundly there where bolts of lightning striking the coin from every direction it was so bright that the whole group couldn’t keep looking at it for long, so they shielded their eyes.

Once the lightning stopped, they heard a cracking and the coin started to split open and with a beam of light there was Runaan, now in its place. Rayla ran towards him and when she approached with tears in her eyes, she knelt down in front of him, screaming, “Runaan open your eyes, please”

Runaan slightly opened his eyes and managing, to ask, “Rayla is this you?”, before he closed them again. His breath was soft but steady.

After he closed his eyes Rayla was screaming again, “Runaan please”

The dragon queen lowered her had to be level with Rayla and said, “He’ll be fine, he might need a little while, but he’ll be fine.”

Rayla was still kneeing by Runaan but not screaming anymore, not knowing what to feel should she be happy he made it, sad he was in this condition, still worrying about him. She didn’t know.

* * *

Ethari just made it back home a couple of minutes before sunrise, when he decided to take a quick stop by the fountain to think what happened, he just arrived there when suddenly he saw the fountain glow up, like it never did before. He tried looking but the light was so bright it blinded him. Once the light was gone his eyes need a moment to readjust to darker scene when he spots that there now where two flowers, Raylas and Runaan’s which just resurfaced.

“This is impossible”, he whispered now with tears in his eyes. After being shocked by what he just witnessed, apparently someone coming back from the deaths, he decided to turn around immediately and tell Rayla that Runaan was still alive and that he would go out to find him, little did he know that he was also heading to see Runaan again.

* * *

Callum made his way up to Rayla, who was still kneeing in front of Runaan, and joined her. He put his arm around her shoulder and Rayla simply put her head into Callums shoulder.

A couple of minutes have passed when Ibis entered the room saying, “There you are Callum, you are late for our first lesson”, he looked around when he suddenly saw Runaan laying in front of Rayla and Callum and quickly added, “but I think it’s better for you to stay here, we can talk about rescheduling the lesson later.”

Callum turned his head to Ibis saying, a simple “Thank you” after which he turned his head back to Rayla asking genuinely woried her, “Do you think we should make it more comfortable for him?”

Rayla couldn’t help but smile at Callum’s kindness and nodded their head. They both got up and walked over to their sleeping places grabbing some pillows and blankets.

They covered up Runaan and put the pillow under his head so he would be comfortable when he woke up. After this both of them sat down again next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Runaan is back, or at least he is going to be back here soon. I got to say I'm really looking forward exploring his character as well, but I guess that has to wait until the next couple chapters. I've been also considering maybe writing longer chapters in the future but maybe just releasing them every other day or so tell me if you would prefer slightly longer chapters or a daily release?


	8. Reunion

It was almost midday now and Callum and Rayla were still siding by Runaan’s side when Gwen came in telling them, “Food be almost ready, are you guys coming, or do you want to stay here?”  
Callum looked at Rayla for a brief moment and then turned back to face Gwen and answered, “I will get us some in a moment, if that’s okay with you?”  
“Of course” Gwen replied.  
Gwen made his way back to the main hall and Callum turned back to face Rayla and said with his soft and caring voice, “I will be back in just a moment”. Callum kissed Rayla and then got up to walk into the main hall as well, where Ibis, Gwen, Amaya and Janai where sitting.   
As soon as Callum entered the room Janai got up and asked, “How is Runaan and how is Rayla dealing with it.”  
“Well nothing has changed about Runaan condition, he is still not awake and Rayla, I would say she is woried about him” Callum answered as he grabbed a good mix of what they had a couple, moon berries, some jelly tarts and a little bit of bread as well.  
He made his way back to Rayla now with food in his hand, when Amaya signed, “I hope he will feel better soon”  
“Thank you, so much Aunt Amaya”, he replied and finally returned to Rayla.  
Callum sit back down handing Rayla some food, she gladly took a jelly tart and some of the moon berries and ate them in silence still watching over Runaan. After she was done, she whispered a quick, “Thank you, Callum”  
“No problem”, he replied, “I will always be there for you know that, don’t you?”  
She laid her head against his and whispered with some tears in her eyes, “I do”  
Not wanting Rayla to fell that bad, he decided to try to cheer her up a little bit, by simply asking, “Rayla, could you tell me something about, him. Obviously, I know he is Etharis husband and like a father to you, but how was he, what makes him well him”  
“He is strong, caring, he took me in when my parents joined the dragon guard, and when everybody thought they cowardly fled he was there for me by not judging me, he believed in me. He took care for me.” She said now slightly feeling better having all these good memories.  
“He must be a good person”, Callum replied, “don’t worry he will be better soon”  
As Callum said these words, Runaan started to cough and opened his eyes even though it was only slightly. A few slightly turned his head to face Rayla, and saying, “Rayla, is this you”  
Rayla immediately replied, “Yes it’s me Runaan, I am here”  
“Where am I” he asked.  
The Dragon Queen now lowered her head and answered, “You are in my lair”  
Runaan then coughed up again, “Your majesty, I’ve been caught by a human, a dark mage, how did I end up here”  
“Well Janai from the sunfire elves found your coin and brought you here as fast as she could, and I was able to break the spell that imprisoned you.” The queen answered.  
“Thank you” Runaan replied and turned his head back to Rayla, asking “And how did you end up here, Rayla?”.  
“It’s a long story”, she answered turning her head slightly towards Callum.  
Runaan now realized that there was human next to Rayla and spoke up, “Why is a human here?”  
“Well that is part of the same long story”, Rayla replied smiling at Callum.  
“Now I’m even more curious go on, I must have missed a lot if the dragon queen allowed humans in her lair”, he replied as Zym hoped close to him licking his face slightly. After just a moment he added, “and is that, the dragon prince? I can’t believe what I am seeing, how has all of that happened.”  
“First of all, yes this is the dragon prince and the human is Callum…” she blushed slightly saying his name, “He and I are how do I put it, let’s say close”  
“I understand”, he replied turning his head towards Callum, “So Callum is it, you must be truly an amazing person if Rayla found a liking to yourself, a human after all things.”  
Rayla looked kinda weird at Runaan when Callum spoke up, “Well I wouldn’t consider my self any more amazing then anybody else, I just, fell for her”  
“Don’t be so humble, you are special you are kind, caring, brave and let’s not forget a sky mage” Rayla said.  
These last words totally shocked Runaan, a human mage, and not dark magic but primal magic, how was that possible.  
“Yeah, okay I guess so”, Callum said, “anyways it’s an honor to meet, you Runaan. I’ve heard so many good things about you”  
Runaan this time returning a smile to Callum said, “No, it’s an honor to meet you” he turned his head back towards Rayla and said anyways, “I still want to know what has happened since we’ve last seen each other”  
So Rayla and Callum began to tell them the story of their Journey across the world to return the dragon prince back to his mother.  
In the meantime, without anybody noticing Ibis flew off heading toward the moon shadow elves village to tell Ethari the good news, about Runaan’s return.  
It took Callum and Rayla a while to finish telling Runaan what has happened, not just because it was a long story, but because he had plenty of question as well. They where just about done telling the story when Ibis has returned, carrying Ethari, so he could still make it.  
Ethari immediately jumped and ran towards Runaan, having tears of joy in his hand he hugged the now sitting Runaan and spoke, “I thought I lost you, my love, I thought you were gone”  
With Callum and Rayla seeing how joyful and happy Ethari was to finally been reunited with his husband, Rayla spoke up and said, “I guess we leave you two alone for a while”, she grabbed Callums hand and slightly pulled on it until he started walking by him self leaving the two to their reunion.  
“I’m so sorry for leaving you like this, Ethari” Runaan replied.  
“Don’t be it wasn’t your fault and you kept your promise”, Ethari said.  
“Which promise?”, Runaan asked  
“You have returned my heart to me.” Ethari replied and kissed Runaan out of pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was housewarming, Ethari and Runaan finally being back together in their arms, as always I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you.


	9. The Plan

Ezran and his group were making great progress for the last day to return to the capital, since they were able to play the “I am the king” card at a town close to the border and were given horses to speed up their journey to the capital. If they keep up this pace, they probably would make it back within just another day.

* * *

In the meantime, Viren, Claudia were listening to Aaravos new plan of how they should continue.

“You two are heading to Neolandia and are going to deliver a message the king of his son tragic death by Xadian, Duren and Katolian forces”, Aaravos said, “ and I will make sure the elves will start to rebel against the newly found fondness to humans by the dragon queen.”

“That’s crazy if we tell Ahling, his son was killed by Katolis, he will definitely start an attack” Claudia responded to Aaravos suggestion.

“That’s what I am hoping for, inflicting chaos on both sides and once it’s big enough you, Viren will have the dragon prince and all the power you need to ensure humanities survival and return to Xadia once more.” Aaravos replied.

“That’s cra…” Claudia started to reply.

“Enough, Claudia”, Viren shouted at Claudia angrily.

“Do as I say, and everything will turn out in your favor, and now go, and don’t get seen by the elves or anybody else until you made it to Neolandia.” Aaravos said as he turned around and disappeared in the bushes.

“I don’t trust him” Claudia spoke up to Viren.

“But you do trust me, your father, Claudia, don’t you?” Viren replied.

“Of course, I do”, Claudia said with a shameful voice.

“Good, we will go on with his plan then, he has been a good servant to me.” Viren replied.

Claudia wanting to speak up but didn’t find any words, so she decided to follow her father, back towards the border and to think about what to do when this time has come.

* * *

After Callum and Rayla, left Ethari and Runaan to them self they decided to go up to the top of the spire. They were sitting next to each other, Rayla putting her head on Callums shoulder and Callum brushing her hair.

They were sitting there for a while neither of them saying anything when after some time Callum broke the silence, “Rayla?” he asked.

“Yeah what is it, Callum?” she replied.

Callum was a little nervous and asked, “It might sound a little weird but, what do you think of taking a flight into the sunset?”

“Oh, Callum why do you think, that’s weird it’s really sweet.”, She responded. “I would love to”, she added after taking a quick breath

With these words Callum stood up and casted the spell, “Manus, Pluma, Volantus”, his arms turned to wings, he said, “Hold on tight, Rayla.”

Rayla put her arms around his necks and Callum started to flap his wings, slowly taking off into the sky. Rayla was just looking at his face, seeing his grin grow so wide, partly because he was flying, but the even bigger part was that he was with Rayla.

Rayla turned her head to look down to the earth and said, “Callum the view from here is just amazing”

“Yeah it is”, Callum said with a grin on his face.

Rayla turned her head back to face him and said, “You are not even looking at the ground”

“I know” he said with a really calm voice “It just can’t compete with your beauty”, he added blushing a little this time.

Rayla blushed as well when he said those words. “Is that so, my adorable prince” She responded.

The sun was setting, and both enjoyed the flight and their company, until the middle of the night when Callum landed.

Both of them where heading back to their room to catch some sleep, when they realized, that all the others have been sleeping already. They tip toed through the main hall not wanting to wake any one up.

When it was time for them to split up and go into their makeshift beds, Callum nervously and whispered, “Rayla, would it be okay if we both you know…” he took a quick breath between his words, “could cuddle for a little bit?”

Rayla was blushing a little and rolled her eyes at Callum, and said, “Of course it’s okay, Callum, just come here”

They both where now laying in Raylas bed facing each other, with their arms interlocked, Rayla, whispered, “Good night, Callum”

“Good night, Rayla”, he replied, closing the distance between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopped you liked, this chapter and are interested to see how Aaravos plan turns out and if Claudia will go through with all of it or if she will be able to see where all of that is heading.


	10. Back at home

It was around midday when Ezran and his companions finally saw the walls of the castle, they where back home again. It wouldn’t be much longer until they would arrive and Ezran started to worry more every second.

Opeli saw his worried face and asked him, “Is everything alright Ezran?”

“Yeah, I guess so”, he nervously said, “I am just let’s say a little worried. Last time I was in the throne room, I stepped down as king and was arrested and now I am going to walk right back in their like nothing ever happened and still be king, what if they won’t accept me?”

“Don’t worry Ezran, everything is going to be fine”, Soren interrupted Opeli as she wanted to answer.

With an angry look at Soren Opeli now proceeded, “I understand why you are worried, but most people who were on Viren’s side also joined him in the battle and the others were more afraid of him, than actually supporting him and his ideas. I think we might get some surprised looks by some of them, but I don’t think it will be a problem at all”

* * *

Rayla slowly opened her eyes again after they have fallen asleep cuddling with each other last night, when she suddenly realized two things, number one it was already midday and number two everybody else was already wide awake. She was wondering if they have been awake this long last night.

“Callum” she whispered into his ear.

“Yeah I am here Rayla”, he talked while still sleeping, “You are smelling like the sweetest moon berries.”

Rayla started to blush a little at Callum clearly dreaming of her and said, this time a little louder, “Callum, my sleepy prince time to wake up”

Callum’s eyes opened and he spoke, “Good morning, beautiful elf”.

“Well good morning, my dreaming human, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything” she teasingly replied. Callum was blushing now and she added, “You know you are talking when you’re sleeping, don’t you?”

He was now thinking of the one time when Ezran was waking him up after Rayla encountered Corvus. He started to stutter nervously, “Yeah, what were I saying”

“Relax Callum, nothing bad you just complimented me, that’s all, turns out you are even kind in your dreams.”

He sighed a little of relive making sure Rayla didn’t notice to much, since he was still embarrassed about his dream.

“Come on, my sappy prince, we got to get up, all the others are awake already.” She said.

Callum just nodded and they slowly sat up on Raylas bed and then slowly got up again and decided to walk over to the main hall, where they saw, Aunt Amaya, Gwen, Janai, Ibis, Runaan and Ethari.

Aunt Amaya stood up when she saw the two of them and signed for Gwen to translate, “Good morning, lovebirds had a good night of sleep?”

After Callum and Rayla looked at each other and started to blush, both of them nodded and joined the others at the table, eating lunch, well for them it was more like breakfast.

* * *

Ezran took a deep breath, and Opeli putting a hand on his shoulder, “Are you ready?”.

He hesitantly nodded and opened the door to the throne room, walking in with Soren and Corvus on one side and Opeli on the other. Everyone inside the throne room was looking at them with genuine surprise. When after a few moments one decided to start clapping. It didn’t take long until the whole room was applauding and one shouted, “The true king of Katolis has returned to his rightful place on the throne”

After this boost of encouragement Ezran sat down on the throne and the whole room started kneeing before him, shouting “Long live, the king”

The room stayed like this for a couple minutes until Ezran spoke up, “Well, that was easier than I thought”

After a few moments Opeli asked the room “Have there been any messages for his majesty in his absence.”

One in the room replied, “I’ll get the Crow Master” and was off running to get him.

Another one stepped forward and asked, “I beg for pardon your majesty, but where is the crown”

The whole room went silent for a moment, well until Ezran spoke up saying, “Well, it fell from the top of a mountain, together with Viren, I’m sorry I guess”

There was another round of applause in the room, after hearing the confirmation of Viren’s death. Soren was the only one who’s face slightly turned to a frown. Ezran turned to him and simply stating, “I’m sorry Soren, I know he was your father, despite everything he has done”

Soren just replied, “My father, no maybe my mother’s former husband, but that man was no longer my father, he was corrupt and evil.”

“Still it must be hard”, Ezran added in his most caring possible voice.

After Ezran’s and Soren’s small talk the man asking for the crown spoke up again, “Well than I guess we will have to forge a new one, I will send a request to the black smith.”

It was now that the crow master entered the room bowing to king Ezran and speaking, “My king, I am so glad you are back I am at your service.”

Ezran simply said, “Okay let’s make it quick how many letters did I get”

The crow master replied with, “Well just one, it is from Queen Aanya of Duren” He opened it and read it and gave a small “King Aanya, whishes to inform you about her save arrival home and invites his majesty to a celebration of their victory and to discussions of their new relations with Xadia. The Queen of the sunfire elves is invited as well, as well as your brother and somebody called Rayla”

Ezran excitedly spoke up and asked, “When are these celebrations going to take place”

The crow master read over the letter again, and said, “In exactly one week from now”

Ezran said “I can’t wait, write them a letter that I am more than honored to join the celebrations.”

And with these words the crow master bowed and left the room.

Ezran said afterwards, “Speaking of letters, I wish to write one myself”

Opeli answered, “I will get you some writing supplies”

“Thank you”, he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out there but I was really busy this weekend, anyways I hope you enjoyed the story how Ezran finally arrived back home to Katolis


	11. The Letters

As Callum and Rayla enjoyed the breakfast they heard a weird squawking noise coming from outside. Rayla got up immediately wanting to run out and see what was going on, when suddenly a crow flew into the big main and landed on the table looking at Callum.

“What does it want?” Rayla asked.

“I don’t know” Callum replied, when suddenly he saw a letter bearing the seal of the king of Katolis. “A letter from Ez.” He said excitedly while grabbing the letter from the Crows lag.

“Come on open it we are all curious”, Amaya signed while Gren translated.

Callum slowly broke the seal and opened the letter, he began to read out loud

‘My dear Brother Callum,

I know it’s been only a couple days since we have last seen each other, but I still cannot put it into words how much I miss you, Rayla and of course Zym and Aunt Amaya as well.

It’s been a surprisingly easy journey back to Katolis and I was equally surprised how well I was received reclaiming the throne, you know with Viren and everything that was going around. Most people seemed happy that I returned, and they were so kind to me, even after letting them know what happened to the crown…

Well change of subject, I got another surprise for you: Next week queen Aanya is holding a celebration of our victory in Duren and the best part is you, Rayla, Aunt Amaya and queen Janai are invited as honoree guests. I can’t wait to see all of you again their and have a great time.

Your little brother Ezran’

“A celebration in just a week, that’s wonderful”, Amya signed.

“Yeah wonderful…”, Rayla said a little nervous.

“What’s up Rayla” Callum asked with concern in his voice.

“Well I just have never been to a party” She shyly replied.

“Ohhh…, don’t worry Rayla, I will be there with you and it’s going to be fun” Callum replied while pulling Rayla into a hug.

“Okay” Rayla whispered with a smile in her face.

After a few seconds the crow was still sitting their looking at Callum seemingly expecting something when Callum realized, “Oh right let me grab some paper and answer Ezran.”

He started writing,

‘My dear brother and king Ezran,

We are so happy to hear from you and that you are doing well. All of us missed you so much for the last couple of days.

We are so excited for the celebration in Duren and can’t wait to see you either. So many things have happened in the last couple of days, that I feel the need to tell you. I start with some worrying news, some sunfire elves have found Claudia sneaking around like she is up to something, when we thought we finally had her she managed to slip by our fingers but instead we found a small coin.

It turns out that in this coin Runaan was trapped, you know the one elf we saw on the top of the roof, the day we left for Xadia. He was trapped in their with dark magic, you can’t imagine how happy Rayla was when we freed him from his imprisonment in the coin. He was weak but he got well soon. I feel so happy for Rayla, since Runaan is like a father to her.

Your big brother Callum.’

Callum rolled the piece of paper and tied it to the crow and said while doing this, “Well we don’t have a seal so that must do it for now.”

The crow departed at once flying back toward Katolis where Ezran was waiting to read the letter from Callum.

A little while has past and everyone in the hall was in a good mood now, Rayla still a little nervous about the celebration, but otherwise she was also looking forward to, when suddenly she realized that today was the day. She turned to Callum and excitedly said, “Callum you know what day it is, don’t you?”

It Callum a moment until he realized and started to smile excitedly, “Yeah we have to pack for tonight”, he stormed of adding a something small while running towards his stuff, “Well Rayla and me gonna be packing and then be heading out, we won’t be back till sometime tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I was stuck on what Ezran would say to his brother, but anyways it's out now and I hope to release the next one in two to three days, enjoy


End file.
